


Make Me

by Arkada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BSDM, Bondage, Chains, Consent Issues, Dom!Thor, Dom/sub, Inspired by the trailer, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub!Loki, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor loves Loki, but there is only one way Loki will allow him to show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Thor 2, but if I did, _I'd have seen the damn thing._

They bring Loki to him, after parading him through the halls of Asgard, make him kneel in Thor’s chambers and affix his chains to the frame of Thor’s bed, great sweeping ropes of silver hanging between the wood and the collar around Loki’s neck. It makes him look far from submissive, only more dangerous, more uncontrolled: he would never be so passive of his own will, it takes the work of a dozen smiths to keep his hands together, to hold them still, suspended from the collar by yet more chains. Thor is surprised they have not chained his ankles likewise.

“ _Why_ , Loki?”

It almost falls from his lips without Thor’s will. Why has his brother done this? Done all of this, done _everything_ that has led them to this point? Why must Loki always take things so far, why does he never know when to give in, when enough is _enough?_

“What is it that you _want?_ ”

He is a great fool for this, and he knows it even as he steps forward and kneels before Loki to remove the gag. Loki has done nothing to earn Thor’s kindness or the slightest taste of his own freedom, and it ought to be Thor’s first priority to keep the Silvertongue contained.

But the metal comes away to reveal the vile red imprints it has left in Loki’s flesh, cutting across his cheeks and jaw as though it was halfway to splitting his skull. Loki’s eyes are shining with amusement, and his tongue slowly slides forward to lick over his raw lips. Thor watches the wet pink muscle against the dry, broken skin, and finds himself swallowing and his own throat rough.

“The same thing I have always wanted,” Loki says, and Thor finds himself leaning in just that much closer.

“ _You._ ”

Loki’s hands fly up and Thor jerks back, but the heavy cuffs strike the side of his head and he slumps, just for an instant, and it is enough for Loki to pull Thor in and fling his chains in a loop around Thor’s throat. Thor chokes for breath and he hears Loki’s laugh above him, and he claws at the metal and at Loki’s arms and up to Loki’s face, and Loki just grabs Thor’s hands and pulls, all but strangling him as the chain tightens, and then Loki’s lips are against his palm in a mockingly tender kiss.

“And if this is the only way I can have you, so be it.”

Thor struggles harder and Loki only laughs again, and pets Thor’s hair far from kindly. The chain is thick pressure around Thor’s neck and his breath is thin and desperate and pained, and blackness swims at the edge of his vision, but Thor just barely manages to speak.

“ _No._ ”

“No?” Loki repeats, gleeful. “No, what?” His hands twitch and the chain loosens, enough to let Thor speak but certainly not enough for him to get away. “Think carefully.”

Thor, slowly, moves one hand, and Loki lets him. He reaches, blindly, hands pulled up behind his head and to the side, but he finds one of Loki’s and twines their fingers together.

Loki’s inhale is sharper than his knives.

“No, this is not the only way.”

Loki’s hand tightens on Thor’s for just an instant, before he laughs cruelly and rips them apart. Loki yanks on the chains and Thor chokes, throat all but crushed, lungs burning with lack of air, and he grabs the chains and tries to breathe, but he will not fight Loki for it.

Loki hisses coldly in his ear. “Are you really that naïve? Will you _ever_ learn? I am not your brother, Odinson, not that pathetic sniveling creature clinging to the scraps of your affection. I mean to take your world from you and burn everything you love-”

“Burn yourself, then,” Thor gasps, and he knows Loki hears him for he falls silent. “For you – you I love beyond-”

“Enough,” Loki says, trying to be commanding, but his voice shakes, and Thor knows he has reached something in Loki’s heart that he tries to conceal. Whatever else he does, however he shows it, however much hate it is surrounded by, Loki loves Thor, too.

“This _is_ the only way.” Loki’s snarl is harsh in Thor’s ear, and he jerks the chain again as if to remind Thor of its presence, of the fact that Loki holds him powerless. “This is the only way you can ever have me – your prisoner, your slave, because otherwise I swear I will seek your death before your embrace.”

“So be it.”

Thor grabs Loki’s arm and twists himself out of the chains, ducks beneath Loki’s grasp and rolls across the floor beyond his reach. His neck burns with returning blood, flesh throbbing where Loki abused it, and Thor gasps for breath and lifts his head.

Loki’s fists are clenched in anger and a muscle is leaping in his jaw, but his eyes are steely and still, revealing nothing. “I knew it,” he says, “pretty words until you are asked to stand by them, and then you cast everything aside and go on with whatever _you_ want. You worthless _liar_ -”

Thor lunges forward, pins Loki’s shackled hands against his chest and catches him by the neck above the collar, squeezes to cut off his poisoned words. He leans in, overshadowing Loki, whispers in his ear.

“I said I love you and I meant it. And if this is how you want me to have you, so be it.”

Thor pulls back just enough to meet Loki’s eyes, to see the wide, open confusion there.

“If you need chains to admit you love me, you shall have them. If your proud neck will not bend then I will bend it for you. If your freedom would drive you to kill me then I will keep you imprisoned. Just tell me what you want and I will give it to you.”

For Thor wants Loki, more than anything, and if Loki is only willing to love him like this, then Thor will do it.

Loki’s eyes narrow slowly, locked on Thor, searing in their intensity, and he licks his lips. “You know what I want.”

He presses himself into Thor’s hand on his throat, making his chains clink. “The same thing I have always wanted.”

_You._

Thor snaps the chains holding Loki to the bed and throws him to the floor, and Loki lands with a gasp and arches his spine in unmistakable pleasure.

“ _Ah, yes,_ ” he moans, as Thor pins him down and rips his clothes from him, scattering armor and leather and fabric, “take me, use me, _force me_ , brother, I won’t do anything unless you make me-”

“You want to be beaten?” Thor growls, nails raking Loki’s white marble skin as he strips it bare. “You want to be claimed, conquered, to know your place – beneath me and on your back, your legs spread for the mighty Thor?”

Loki cries out wordlessly and bucks up against Thor’s hands, and Thor flings aside the last barriers between his sight and his brother. Loki is perfect like this, naked and writhing and wanton, cock already hard between his legs and his cheeks and chest flushed red with desire.

Thor fists a hand in Loki’s hair and stands, dragging Loki up to his knees, and Loki gasps and moans and his hands fly to wrap Thor’s wrist, cold metal of the shackles digging in, chains rattling, but his grasp is little more than a caress, and oh how Loki wants this.

With his free hand Thor unbuckles his belt and shoves his trousers down over his hips, and lets his cock free. He strokes himself, once, twice, hand dry and rough and harsh, almost cruel, exactly what he needs. His blood burns with it and his hard length prods the air in front of Loki’s face.

“Open your mouth, brother.”

Loki looks up at him, eyes shining and determined, and speaks through gritted teeth and a wide grin. “Make me.”

Thor strikes him across the face, slams his fist against Loki’s cheek, and Loki’s head snaps to the side and he sags in Thor’s grip. Thor jerks him back upright by his hair and seizes Loki’s jaw in his other hand.

“ _I said,_ open your mouth.”

Loki’s lip has split, spilling a line of blood down his chin, and his cheek is painfully bright where Thor’s blow landed. His eyes are black with arousal and his cock is harder than ever. “You’ll have to do better than tha-”

Thor shoves two fingers into Loki’s mouth to hold it open and thrusts his cock in deep.

It is hot and wet and tight, Loki’s tongue trying to push him out, the walls of his throat struggling to close before Thor can break them, Loki’s jaw straining to bite down. But Thor holds him still and takes his privilege, uses Loki as he wants to be used, raises one boot from the floor to press against Loki’s hard and leaking cock.

He thrusts, fast and merciless, forces himself down Loki’s throat and drags his cock over Loki’s tongue. His blood is simmering, pleasure leaping hot and deadly along his nerves, and Loki is choking and gagging around him and the tight flutter only makes it better.

Until Loki’s hands push hard against Thor’s thigh and he allows it, slips from Loki’s mouth and glares down at him. “What?”

Loki is flushed, saliva coating his lips and chin, flecked with blood, tears standing in his eyes. “I cannot breathe.”

Thor hesitates – he wants to force his brother, not to force him against his will – but then Loki’s eyes roll and his lips form the silent word _more._

Thor knows that chains cannot make Loki harmless. If Loki wishes him to stop, Thor will not have a choice in the matter.

So he grins, and his blood thrills at the way Loki shrinks and cowers back. “Then I will have you elsewhere.”

He throws Loki down upon his back and follows him, pins him to the floor with a hand on his chest, catching the chain beneath it to hold Loki’s hands down likewise. Loki arches, tries to arch but Thor holds him still, and his hands scrabble for purchase but Thor has left them barely enough length of chain to even lift from his belly. Loki’s eyes are wide and he is panting hard, but his hips push up in plea and entreaty.

“Greedy wanton whore,” Thor growls, and Loki’s eyes flash and he moans softly. “Deviant and perverse, you find _freedom_ only in your chains? Is this what it takes to admit that you want me?”

Loki only laughs. “I told you before that I want you. This is how you must _have_ me, a chained naked prisoner, you must fuck me as a punishment-”

“Liar,” Thor says, and shoves Loki’s legs apart and settles between them. “But you always were.”

“Oh, yes,” Loki grins. “Perhaps you should fuck it right out of me, hmm? Use my throat until I cannot form a single word. And if I cannot walk I surely cannot wreak the mischief you so fear.”

“Perhaps I mean to so addict you to this that you will still admit you want me when I must release you.”

Loki’s grin fades and his eyes turn solemn where they focus on Thor’s. “You will fail. But you are very welcome to try.”

“Why must it be this way, Loki? Why can you not-”

“Damn fool,” Loki hisses, and jerks at his chains and thrusts his hips up towards Thor. “Still your tongue and fuck me!”

Thor holds Loki’s hips down with his other hand and leans up, his weight on his brother’s body, and Loki gasps for air as Thor crushes it from his lungs. “I’ll do with you as I please, and you would do well to remember it. You will pretend you are unwilling? You will curse me with _pretty words_ and conceal how much you hunger for me? Then we will do this your way, but we will do it _as I wish._ ”

Loki tips his head back and laughs again, cold and cutting. “As you wish? Oh, you _like_ this, don’t you, like throwing me down at last, crushing me beneath your heel, teaching me my _place._ ”

“You asked for this, brother, not I.”

Loki smirks, lifts his head up to meet Thor’s eyes. “And you yielded to it most readily, didn’t you? How long have you hungered for this? Did you yearn to take me right there when they first dragged me before you? Lie to me, brother, and say you _wish_ I would love you freely. That if you could take my chains off, you would. That you want me any way but this.”

“Enough,” Thor says, for it is all true but Loki does not wish to hear it, and so Thor will hold his tongue. If he must indeed be cruel to be kind, then he will be as cruel as Loki can wish. “Or I will leave you naked and hard and writhing for me, and let the guards throw you back in your cell where you belong.”

Loki’s lips part on venom and threats, but he pauses and considers, and sinks back down against the floor, turning his head to the side, eyes lowered. The perfect picture of submission, and every part of it a lie, nothing more than a construct to shape Loki’s pleasure.

“Good,” Thor praises, and strokes Loki’s bruised cheek roughly. “You learn fast. Perhaps you’ll survive this after all.”

Loki shuts his eyes and shudders under Thor’s hand.

Thor drags it sideways, presses his fingers between Loki’s lips. “Suck. I won’t release you to fetch oil for this.”

Loki moans, and his tongue curls around Thor’s fingers to pull them inside his mouth. He is hot and slick, his teeth rough and sharp where they scrape Thor’s skin, and Loki’s tongue slides between and around Thor’s fingers to wet them, coat them in his saliva.

And Loki is not entirely wrong, for it _does_ please Thor to have the Silvertongue at his command, to know that his taking will hurt Loki, however much he desires that same hurt, to know that Loki is here because he wants to be. Loki never does anything that does not benefit him, and he said it himself: he has done all this for want of Thor.

He has all but chained himself and thrown himself at Thor’s feet and begged to be taken, to be used, to be owned, and Thor… well, Thor wants Loki to be pleased.

And the way Loki writhes against his bonds, the dark shining metal against his bare skin, the filthy possessiveness of the collar locked around his neck, the way he whimpers around Thor’s fingers… Loki has never looked more beautiful.

Thor pulls his fingers free and spreads Loki’s legs further, until Loki gasps in pain and tries to get away. Thor just drags him closer, holds him down with one hand and reaches between his buttocks with the other.

He thrusts both slicked fingers in at once, unkind and in haste, giving Loki only what he deems necessary. Loki cries out and struggles against him, but his bound hands cannot reach where Thor spears him open and holds him still, and Loki howls and bucks and clenches his hot muscle like a vice around Thor’s bones. Thor pushes deeper, forces his fingers apart, stretches Loki open, and Loki screams and grabs at his chains and tries to rip himself free, and Thor laughs and pets Loki’s hair like Loki did to him.

“You asked for this, brother,” he says, mocking and teasing, calling Loki a hundred kinds of fool. “You wanted the mighty Thor to make you submit to his whims. Your very shackles mark you as mine. I can do anything I wish with you.”

He fills Loki with a third finger, dry and rough, and Loki gasps and arches up and chokes desperately for breath.

“Are you pleased now? Is this what you wanted?”

“ _Better._ ”

Thor grins. “Good.”

He rips his fingers free and spits into his hand, gets his cock wet enough to spare himself the worst of it, and then drags Loki’s hips up over his own and guides his cock to Loki’s hole.

His brother is tight and burning and he is shaking fiercely, and Thor must force and push and press against Loki’s muscle, barely slick enough to permit Thor entrance. But Loki does permit it, body yielding to Thor’s, and they moan together as Thor slides home into the close clenching heat.

He does not go slowly and he does not give Loki time to adjust, his brother is nothing but a thing to be used for Thor’s pleasure, and he fixes his eyes on Loki’s bound and desperate hands as he thrusts deeper. The almost-dry, rough drag is nearly more than Thor can bear, sending whirling sparks of pleasure and dark pain through him, but he flexes both hands on Loki’s hips and forces him to take Thor to the hilt.

Loki is trying to reach for him, chained hands straining at their tether, and Thor laughs and reaches out to bat them aside. “You wanted this,” he says again, breathless but not to be denied. “A lover may touch another, a _prisoner_ lies there and takes what he’s given.”

Loki whimpers and his eyes open to green slits, staring at Thor, and his legs rise to wrap around Thor’s waist.

“So greedy for your fucking,” Thor murmurs, sliding a hand down a creamy, strong thigh. “You need this, don’t you?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Loki hisses, and his legs around Thor try to pull him yet deeper into Loki.

Thor digs his nails into Loki’s thigh to make him stop. “Then beg me.”

Loki’s eyes fly open. “What?”

“Beg me for it.”

He slides his tongue across his teeth and grins sharply. “Oh, you’re good at this-”

Thor’s nails draw blood. “ _Beg. Me._ ”

“Please, brother,” Loki whispers, hands curling and uncurling like they want to wrap around Thor’s own. “My king, take me…”

Thor starts to pull back out, dragging himself away from Loki. “Not good enough.”

Loki glares. “You-”

Thor’s cock falls free and he scrapes his nails down Loki’s thigh, tearing at the skin, and Loki snarls in pain. “I said _beg me!_ ”

“ _Please!_ ” Loki shouts, “Please, damn you, I need it, fuck me!”

“Say you love me.”

“You-”

Thor wraps a hand around the long pale column of Loki’s throat, squeezing slightly. He could kill Loki like this, and they both know it, and Loki’s eyes widen slightly and when Thor glances down, Loki’s cock is streaked with its own fluid.

“Say it.”

Loki’s eyes flutter shut. “Damn you. I love you.”

Thor slaps him lightly across the cheek. “Look at me.”

Loki opens his eyes again, but they are narrowed in rebellion and his mouth twists in a sneer. “Norns, what do you _want_ of me?”

“Look at me and say you love me.”

Loki arches an eyebrow and his lip curls. “ _I love you._ There. Now will you-”

It is close enough to what Thor wants and all that Loki will offer him, but Loki did say it and he cannot take it back now.

Thor slaps him again to silence him and lines his cock up and thrusts back in. Loki shouts and Thor moans at the clenching heat of his brother, the barely slick walls wrapping his cock, and then he gives himself over into fucking Loki. No more games, no more taunts, he just takes what Loki wants him to take and what Thor is so very willing to take from him.

Loki is pressing up into his thrusts now and the pleasure is rising like a tangible thing behind Thor’s eyes, hot and heavy and powerful, overpowering him as he overpowers Loki.

He hears Loki gasp and then something like a sob, and he looks down to see Loki struggling against his chains, trying to reach his cock and falling short, and Thor must laugh.

“No,” he says, wraps a hand in the chain and drags it upwards to force Loki’s hands away and trap them above his head. “You’ll come on my cock or you’ll not come at all.”

“You wouldn’t,” Loki gasps, “you haven’t the heart to deny me-”

Thor wraps his free hand back around Loki’s throat. “Do not presume to tell me what I will or will not do. You gave yourself to me and I’ll use you as I see fit.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Loki whimpers, eyes falling shut, “yes, yes, use me, _brother._ ”

“Shh,” Thor says, strokes Loki’s cheek mockingly. “You’ll have what you asked for.”

He slams his hips against Loki’s hard enough to bruise them both, thrusts into Loki’s body and angles to grind against Loki’s prostate, and Loki screams and his legs tighten around Thor’s waist. Thor keeps going, aims there again and again, he will have Loki come first, spill his seed all over himself, have him limp and exhausted and _then_ Thor will finish with him.

His pleasure is building up like a storm about to break, but he must keep a hold of himself, he _will not_ come before Loki does, but his brother’s body is so tight and hot and welcoming, takes his cock so perfectly, Thor could fuck him until Ragnarok and Loki would still be perfect for him, and now that Thor has had him he will never let him go-

Loki’s back bows and lifts clean off the floor as he comes, whole body taut, mouth open in a silent scream, white streaks of his seed landing across his stomach. Thor fucks him through it, makes him shake and gasp and moan, and then Loki clenches around him and Thor is lost. The pleasure crashes through him like a bolt of lightning, powerful and overwhelming, and he comes deep in Loki’s body, feels Loki milk his seed from him as though he wants every last drop of it.

Thor gasps for air, for his racing pulse to slow, and feels the aftershocks settling along his nerves, twitching on the edge of pain when Loki clenches down one last time, and Thor growls and pulls out of him, unwraps Loki’s legs from his waist and lowers them to the floor.

Loki is flushed and sweating, his hair is tangled where it fans out across the floor, and his hands, though freed of Thor’s, have not moved from where they lie above his head, fingers spasming limply. Thor rolls Loki over onto his stomach and lowers himself to lie half atop him, pinning him down as if he can keep him here.

As if neither of them know what waits for them beyond this room.

“Say you won’t forget this,” Thor pleads, tone low and harsh to shield his heart from Loki’s malice. “Say that when I must release you it won’t matter.”

Loki sighs and presses his forehead against the floor. “I told you, this is the only way you can have me. Release me and I’ll kill you. And mourn your loss and hold your bloody corpse, but I will not love you unless you are forcing it from me.”

“Damn you,” Thor whispers into his beautiful black hair, “why can you not be reasonable?”

“Why must you always be yourself?”

Thor inhales Loki’s scent, and it calms him. “If I am myself, then so are you,” Thor says, softly, reaching. “And you, my brother, are a liar. I think you will not lose yourself so easily.” He runs a hand down Loki’s spine, damp with his sweat and rubbed raw where Thor held him hard against the floor, and probes between his buttocks. His fingers slide smoothly into Loki’s hole, the way slicked by Thor’s seed. “Even when your hands are unbound I have still claimed your body. You are marked as mine forever no matter how free you think you are. I own you, now. Does that not please you?”

Loki turns his head to the side to face Thor, their noses almost brushing, Loki’s warm breath curling over Thor’s skin. 

“Perhaps,” is all he says, but he leans in with parted lips to welcome Thor’s kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [OfApplesAndArrows](http://of-apples-and-arrows.tumblr.com/) and [Haldane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldane/pseuds/Haldane). <3
> 
> For more on my writing, please visit my [Tumblr](http://ao3-arkada.tumblr.com/).


End file.
